The Sense of Wonder
by gossip stone
Summary: AU based on Gurren Lagann Parallel Works 2: The Sense of Wonder. Nia/ Simon. Pretty much The Sense of Wonder with my own interpretation. Rated T for breasts/ hints of prostitution.


AN: This is based off of _Gurren Lagann Parallel Works 2: The Sense of Wonder._ Words cannot describe how much I love that video or that song. If you've never seen it, go immediately to YouTube and watch it. The dialogue used here is found in the booklet things that came out in Japan.

Disclaimer: I own neither _Gurren Lagann_ nor _Parallel Works._ All belong to Gainax.

* * *

><p>Every time he saw her, a certain sense of wonder overtook him.<p>

She was easily the most beautiful woman in the castle; no, in the kingdom, with her long flowing hair the color of cream edged with the faintest hint of sky blue. Her voice, they said, rivaled the angels above and was as sweet as honey. Her eyes were pink, the same color pink as her dress, as the flower she was extending her arms to- and sky blue, just like her hair. Those endless pools reflected the world back at him.

Of course, Simon knew all these things about her already. With his hand in his pocket, his fingers curled around the smooth red oval she had given him all those years ago, and he smiled. It was a shy smile, but hopeful too, and it was meant only for her.

Unaware of her audience, Nia sang on.

* * *

><p>Nia sat at the window, an ache in her heart. The window was covered with iron bars, making it impossible to so much as stick a hand outside. And she so <em>wanted<em> to. Her slender hands, folded one over the other on the cold stone ledge, twitched eagerly as she watched the sunlight play on her strands of hair and the way the clouds drifted lazily overhead. The sky was so _blue_-

A sharp thud alerted Nia to her surroundings. She swiveled in her high back wooden chair, and two frightened children greeted her questioning eyes. Kneeling down, she retrieved the object that had been dropped- a small toy. It looked like a crimson face that was also a body, with stout arms and legs protruding from it. Gesturing to the boy to come closer, she reached out her hand… And was rewarded with an ecstatic grin.

Feeling her heart swell and at the same time shatter, Nia smiled back at the young boy.

* * *

><p>They were running down the corridor, the little girl with the pale pink hair tugging on her arm insistently as the orange-haired boy ran ahead of them excitedly. Suddenly, the little girl stumbled, and Nia bent down on the hard floor, taking her hand and examining it.<p>

She felt her heart still as she caught a glance of a red number emblazoned on the pale white skin, when another hand intercepted her own. It covered the open palm of the little girl, and, looking up, Nia saw the owner. The strange boy who would sometimes watch her sing was beside the little girl, his dark blue hair covering his eyes. The expression on his face was one of the saddest she had ever seen.

Nia stared openly at him, perplexed. Who was he? Why did he seem so familiar? Why did he always come to see her sing? He wasn't allowed in there, her father had said. None of the help was.

The young man turned his eyes to her, and he smiled. It was a small smile, but it was true.

Maybe he wasn't so strange after all.

* * *

><p>Simon stood transfixed as she sang. So much emotion was prevalent on her face- it was like she was a book that only he could read. Her arms reached out in front of her and swept across the crowd, engulfing them all and leaving a tingling feeling in his chest.<p>

Yoko stared at the man who had created her and the others. He was a large man, always surrounded by women. He had the cold ruthlessness about him that suggested a great military leader, or perhaps a dictator. She continued glaring at him until her customer arrived, sweeping her away with one of his arms falling around her waist.

She had never felt so dirty or so used in her life.

* * *

><p>Across the room, in the middle of seducing a woman, Kamina glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the place where Yoko had disappeared. The young woman Simon was so enchanted by appeared, a curious look on her face which quickly turned to delight when she spotted Simon sitting cross-legged on the floor, the little doll balanced on his lap, a toolbox in front of him. Scurrying over, she sat on the heels of her feet, bringing her arms around the silky pink fabric that covered her knees as she spoke to him.<p>

"Can that really be fixed?"

He held up the toy for her approval, smiling as she raised her eyebrows in surprise at it being intact.

* * *

><p>LordGenome pulled her sharply by the wrist, away from Simon. Then, quickly, he struck the boy across the face, Nia pleading for him to please stop. Craning her head forward, she attempted to escape from her father's iron grip, wincing as Simon picked himself up from the flagstone floor. LordGenome made a noise of disgust deep in his throat and half-carried, half-dragged Nia away from the prone mechanic.<p>

She would never forget the trickle of crimson blood running down Simon's left cheek.

* * *

><p>Simon stood outside the fortress, gazing up at the room he just knew Nia was in. He could feel it in his gut. Ever since that day LordGenome had found them together, she had been forbidden to leave the turret that her room was in, kept there by a guard who was very much on her father's side.<p>

He stared up at the tower, lost in what ifs and the very important decision he was making. His sad thoughts were soon interrupted when Kamina's rough hand came into contact with his hair, mussing it affectionately. Glancing over at his "blood brother", his attentions were met with a kind look, and he couldn't help the smile that came over his face.

Even if she was gone, he wouldn't be alone. Not really.

* * *

><p>She really did have the most beautiful voice. Even though he had never heard a bird, he knew that was the way they must sound.<p>

Nothing could be more beautiful than Nia.

* * *

><p>"You're actually starting to look human now…" said the magenta-haired woman, clad in only a tight fitting black corset that accentuated her rather ample bust. She smirked as she tweaked Nia's chin.<p>

_What does that mean?_

_Do I normally not look human?_

Nia watched as the woman smacked Simon's shoulder playfully, exclaiming, "Sorry, sorry! I wasn't trying to bully your important person." She pulled him into a tight embrace, making Nia suddenly aware of how Simon was nearly a head shorter than the woman and how his head fell into her breasts.

She didn't know if she should feel jealous or pleased.

* * *

><p>LordGenome scowled as one of the attendants delivered him the news he had been dreading, but knowing absolutely, would come. The bearer of bad news kept his arm around a woman as he gesticulated towards the cage that Nia normally stood in as she sang.<p>

The cage that was empty.

* * *

><p>Yoko stared out at the area where people would gather to hear Simon's girlfriend-as she thought of her- sing. Kamina's hand rested on the pillar beside her, his arm not quite touching her back, her bare shoulders. This was the closest they could come to intimate contact.<p>

She turned to him, his face so close to hers, and asked in a voice quiet enough so that only he would hear, "What are we going to do…?"

He paused and then answered back in a nearly lifeless voice, his eyes hidden by the shadows they resided in.

"I'll go."

* * *

><p>Simon slumped against the wall, peering at the cage sullenly. The cloths that normally draped over it and made it appear gentler, less cold than it really was, were folded haphazardly inside of it. Bringing his hand up to his eyes, he glanced at the red stone he still held, his palm slick with the sweat from holding onto it, squeezing it the way he had been the past few days.<p>

Perhaps it was time to return it.

* * *

><p>In the small alcove, Nia looked blankly at what appeared to be a trash heap before her. Behind her, Kamina's bleak voice broke the stunned silence.<p>

"Do you know what these are?"

* * *

><p>Simon watched on in horror as Yoko replaced Nia, her arms spread out in exactly the same way, appealing to the hidden emotions within her audience.<p>

* * *

><p>Kamina pulled Nia to him by her hand, not roughly, but none too gently either. Yanking up the bottom of his white shirt, he exposed his bare, flat stomach to her. She stared in revulsion and confusion at the mark emblazoned on his tan skin.<p>

"They're identification numbers in the order that we're created in. It means we can't live anywhere but here…"

And then she was seeing the tattoos on the little girl's skin, and then her and the little boy, watching her with such dismal expressions that she felt tears burn in the backs of her eyes.

Her heart nearly stopped when she realized…

* * *

><p>Backing away, Simon fled the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Nearly letting the tears overcome her, Nia closed her eyes, when running footsteps echoed from behind them. Turning to see the cause of the commotion, she was face-to-face with a sweaty, panting Simon.<p>

"Nia!"

Looking up from the floor, Nia stared unseeingly at the boy who had become her friend in just these few short weeks. His determination renewed by this simple act, he began speaking to her, extending his arm to her in a clear invitation.

And suddenly, she remembered. The little girl she had been, dressed in a simple pink lace frock, reaching towards someone above her with a red jewel in the middle of her chubby little hand.

But the memory was fuzzy, and it was time to go…

* * *

><p>Her hand clasped his, and they ran.<p>

* * *

><p>He pulled her along behind him, guiding her through the old ruins, their feet making loud slapping sounds in their hurry. He expertly dodged the cracks in the passage.<p>

He was determined not to let her get hurt.

* * *

><p>They nearly tripped as they came upon the large, square staircase that would take them outside, take her away from here. He held on tightly, never letting go, knowing that no matter what, no matter what would come outside, he would never let her go.<p>

Not ever.

* * *

><p>LordGenome rose from the lush sofa, staring at the woman, now naked, her long magenta hair covering the tops of her breasts. The mark he had branded in her skin, between her breasts, was visible, and he stared at it with cold disgust.<p>

She stared back with a numb expression.

* * *

><p>Kamina sat up in his client's bed, the sheets falling around his waist. She was sleeping soundly, but he could not.<p>

More important thoughts invaded his mind the way the sunlight invaded the dimly lit room through the open window.

* * *

><p>And now they were running, running so fast she could barely breathe. As soon as they had hit flat ground, he had sped up so that he was flat out sprinting, and she would have been unable to continue if not for the strong pressure still on her wrist.<p>

The reminder that he was still there.

* * *

><p>The sunset was beautiful, poised against the deep blue of the river as it was. A rickety bridge crossed over it, and Nia couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Never had she thought she would see the outside world. So many colors, all so vibrant, assaulted her eyes. Another city was clearly visible across the way.<p>

Simon drew her attention to a group waiting just outside the boundary line of their kingdom. Grinning, he pointed. A man with long blond hair and the dark browns of the peasants stood with several others who were dressed as he was.

"I can't go with you."

He said it with that same heartbreaking smile as before, but this time, it was not one of happiness. She could see the melancholy in it, and before she could open her mouth to ask, she received her answer.

The wind blew his soft blue hair back, revealing what she had dreaded to see ever since Kamina had told her his origin.

He was branded on the forehead with a red mark.

* * *

><p>He gently placed the glimmering stone in her upturned hand, stepping backwards. She smiled, a small, sad smile, and dipped her head, blinking her eyes rapidly.<p>

He stepped back in at the sight of her face, his hands reaching up to stroke her cheeks, cupping her face. He smiled in spite of himself, smiled because she could be free. It was wonderful, even if he couldn't be there with her. Leaning in, he touched his forehead to hers, trying to make her as happy as he was, knowing this was the last time he would ever see her, ever touch her.

"Smile, Nia."

* * *

><p>All too soon, it was time to let go.<p>

* * *

><p>When the feeling of his warm hands disappeared, Nia opened her eyes in wonderment. They promptly filled with tears that cascaded down her face, her happy expression crumpling as the sobs shook her body. Gasping, she ran forward, to the spot where he had been. The breeze picked up then.<p>

The warm wind caressed her face and brushed the tears lovingly away from her flushed cheeks.

* * *

><p>End Note: Longest fic evvvverrrrrr. Seriously, I love <em>Parallel Works<em>. It's just so... ugh. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, because I certainly did. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated~

Edited 12/5/2011 because some of the breaks weren't in there and to add more description.


End file.
